Cheerleader
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: Seth Rollins is his team's cheerleader and he's got crushes on both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. But, he's also got a deep, dark secret. Will the team survive or will the break up and perish alone. WARNINGS: Slash, Yaoi, Possible Mpreg, Possible Domestic Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Seth was Dean and Roman's personal cheerleader, period. That was all he was, that was all he ever would be, period. Seth looked to them as guardians, protectors, friends, lovers, owners. They owned him, he was their property. They owned every inch of him, everything. But he knew they would never like him like he loved them. He was devoted completely to them. He did everything they wanted him to, no questions asked and even did some things without them asking for him to do it. He would do anything for them. They were his life. So he sat in the shower, whimpering and silently crying at what Kane had said to him.

'Quiet, be quiet.' Kane had snapped. He had to keep it quiet or Kane would make him lose his job. He loved what he did. 'Don't tell anyone what happened here.' Kane had threatened. Seth stayed silent as he quickly got himself dressed and went to his hotel room and silently cried himself to sleep. He hadn't wanted this. He didn't want it. He wanted to get away from Kane. He wanted his Papa. His Papa never came to save him. He waited for three months for it to stop, the abuse of authority from Kane. It didn't stop, it continued. Dean and Roman started noticing how Seth was being distant. Seth gave up, he had to tell.

"Make it stop, Ro!" Seth whimpered. Roman looked toward him. He'd been watching Dean's winning of the title over the Miz.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Make it stop, Ro! Make it stop!" Seth pleaded.

"Make what stop, Seth?" Roman asked.

"Make Kane stop doing that to me. Make him stop looking at me. Make him stop touching me. Make him stop hurting me. Make it stop! Make it all stop!" Seth pleaded, tears streaking his face. Roman got more involved at this point, taking his pet's head in his hand and making him look up at him.

"Make Kane stop doing what to you, Seth? What does he do to you?" Roman asked.

"It hurts. I can't...can't go back. No, bad. I'm bad. I don't do anything right. I can't do anything right. Bad means hurt. Bad mind, bad mind!" Seth whimpered, starting to all out sob, his mind officially deeming that it wanted to escape reality and just leave his conscious mind in agonizing memories of what Kane had done to him. Roman could do nothing as he watched Seth have a breakdown right in front of him. Had Seth finally just snapped or had Kane actually hurt Seth both mentally and physically? He was confused. Seth gave a whimper, looking up at him with confused eyes of his own and an teary innocent look.

"How did Kane hurt you, Seth?" Roman asked.

"Hits. Bruises. Blood. He...he put it in me. That means I'm not yours. I gotta be quiet. Never speak, never. Not til it's over." Seth whimpered, Roman taking his face and leaning his face against Seth's and holding him like that, not caring that he was sharing breath with him or how homosexual it looked. He knew what Seth had meant by 'put it in him' and that it 'meant that he wasn't his because of it.' It meant that Kane had raped him, took his purity. Seth was hurting and weak, he needed him to be there for him. He needed all the support he could get. Seth gave a sob, taking his head away and burying it in Roman's shoulder, arms around Roman's neck as he cried in his protector's arms.

"Don't let him hurt me! Ro! Please, don't make me do it again!" Seth cried.

"I swear to God, Seth, I won't let him hurt you for my life. I will never let him hurt you, Baby. He doesn't get to touch you anymore. Touching you is my job and he is truly mistakened if he thinks he's going to just come by hurting MY Little Angel." Roman said. Seth looked up at him, innocent big amber eyes glittering with hope.

"I'm still yours? You love me still? Even if I can't give you my first time?" Seth whispered.

"I'll make it your first time. Just let me." Roman said, smirking as he nibbled a little on Seth's neck. Seth gave a confused little sound that entailed that he liked it but he wasn't used to it. Not knowing anything about gentle sex, Seth held Roman's head there but tugged slightly at his hair, Roman stopping his ministrations and looking up at Seth with deadly eyes that quickly faded at the sight of the apologetic look in Seth's sweet amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ro." Seth whispered.

"Come on, Little Angel. We can finish in the hotel room." Roman said and lead Seth out of the building after grabbing their things and writing a note to Dean explaining everything and even inviting the third Shield member and the third Shield member only to watch Seth and him that night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING: The Next Chapter Is Pornographic. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: NOT RECOMMENDED FOR READERS UNDER 18! MATURE CONTENT WARNING!**

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Seth was writhing under him, moaning and giving whimpers, begging for him to go in as he taunted him by rubbing the head of his erection against the younger's wet entry. Seth gave a cry as Roman went in with one move and gripped his owner's arms before his arms went around Roman's shoulders, holding him close, breath heavy as he gave whimpers when he let out air, trying to calm down and make the burning heat go away. Roman ran his hands down Seth's sides and groped his ass, Seth giving a gasp and bucked involuntarily at the attention to his ass. "Fuck, you're tight, Angel." Roman groaned, going to tug at Seth's hair but took his partner's hands in his own instead and his tongue coming out to lick Seth's nipple, making him give a whimper and a cry for more. Roman went to Seth's neck, licking and sucking and trying his best to leave a mark without biting him. Seth was too far gone to hear the door but Roman heard it but ignored it at first, kissing Seth as he started to move inside him, trying to find his special spot. Seth gave a gasp, fingernails digging into his shoulders when he did find it, the little twenty-seven year old's first orgasm intense, tempting Roman to cum too but Seth only seemed to wanna go that much more after he hit that spot. He wanted it. Seth rolled them over, wanting to be on top but Seth stopped moving and gave a gasp when he felt a hand on his back and lips on the back of his neck. Trying to see who it was, Seth attempted to turn his head but he saw that Roman obviously knew who was doing this.<p>

'Ro, help.' Seth mouthed.

"Angel, don't get scared. It's only Dean. He wants you too." Roman said, hands on Seth's hips, lifting him up a bit and pulling him back down. Seth gave a moan, melting into Dean's ministrations once he knew who it was, knowing that Roman wouldn't lie to him. Dean positioned the boneless submissive on top of Roman and wiggled his own erection against Roman's. Seth gave a whimper, not knowing if he would fit. Dean stopped and pulled away for a minute while he lubed himself up before he went back to what he wanted. Seth was dripping out his own fluids and Roman's precum. It was hot and it was sexy and Dean didn't care how homosexual this was because, quite frankly, he wanted to fuck his youngest teammate with Roman. Seth gave a gasp as the head went in and buried his head in Roman's shoulder, panting and giving little whimpers as Dean went deeper, stopping when he couldn't go in further. Seth gave a moan, back arching to make Dean go deeper but settled for grinding back against him, giving wanton whimpers as he tried to get his partners to fuck him already. Seth's head dropped forward as they both started pumping in and out of him. He wouldn't last long with the constant pressure on his clit. Seth gave a heated whimper, the whimpers getting closer and closer together. He was so close. Seth came with a cry, Roman and Dean coming inside him as he came on himself and Roman. He gave a whimper, feeble arms not able to hold him up as he collapsed on Roman. Roman kissed his bruised lips as they both pulled out of him and Dean pressed gentle kisses to Seth's lips as he gently layed Seth on the bed and Roman left to get a washcloth. Roman came back a few minutes later as cleaned off Seth, Seth falling asleep as he did so. Dean and Roman cuddled Seth between them after Roman finished cleaning Seth off. Both watched him sleep for a bit before they both drifted off themselves, both of them with a hand on Seth's hip, hands entwined with smiles on their faces as the three all slept peacefully together for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman was first to wake up, but stayed in bed to watch Seth and Dean sleep. He noted how Seth's stomach bulged out a little bit instead of caving in like it always did. He'd been so caught up during their 'activities' that he hadn't noticed it. But now he did and he put his hand over it, Seth giving a whimper as his skin heated itself at his touch. But the thing that worried him was that Seth wasn't able to create heat. He needed others to hold him for that to happen. Seth was the Angel of Ice and Snow, he created, manipulated, and generated snow and ice, not warmth. Dean woke up from the heat that Seth's body had radiating off it that got hotter every second Roman's hand remained on his stomach. Seth gave a soft whimper as his skin got burning hot and he bolted awake and out of bed, leaving an icy trail as he ran to the bathroom and audibly threw up. They looked at each other. They both knew what they'd witnessed. Kane had obviously used his powers on Seth, making the demonic flames rival even Seth's own powerful angelic ice. They had to take care of him and they had to bring one of the rookies to fill in for him because there was no way he could compete without freezing or burning someone half to death. They both heard the bathroom door close and lock and then the shower started running, Seth was taking a shower. They both got dressed and went to make breakfast until Seth came out. They all had to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later, Seth stumbled out of the bathroom, skin icy cold and face snowy pale. He obviously had just taken a cold shower instead of a warm one like he normally did. He pulled on a pair of his underwear, a pair of Dean's pajama pants, and one of Roman's shirts, making them both smirk at Seth's cuteness in the morning. Dean went behind Seth and wrapped his arms around him and the youngest Shield member gave a happy laugh, the first one in a long time. Seth leaned back into Dean's arms with a contented smile.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Dean said smiling.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Seth asked, his eyes lighting up with a childlike happiness.

"Yes, Seth. I do. You're so beautiful, Baby. I don't care what anyone says otherwise and I know Roman can agree with me." Dean said, running his hands up over Seth's arms up to the little two-tone's shoulders, Seth's arms crossing and coming up to hold onto his hands. Roman smiled as Dean and Seth played nice. Dean guided Seth's hands around until stopping with his hands on Seth's hips, Seth's own hands on top of Dean's. Seth had the happiest smile Dean had seen on his face, he lit Dean up like not even one of Roman's jokes could. He made Dean feel sane again, for the first time in a long time. And Dean kept Seth grounded to a side of reality that he could learn to love accepting, which was hard to do for an Angel hybrid, especially when Seth was so secluded by personality, even as an Angel's Heart. But they were happy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PS. An Angel's Heart Is A Male Species Hybrid Who Is Able To Reproduce Only Via Another Male Inseminating Him, Because His Estrogen Levels Are Higher Than His Testosterone Levels Due To The Uterus And Birth Canal That Are Fully Functional In Most Males. Also, An Angel's Heart's Parents Consist Of One Angel Or Angel Hybrid And One Man Or Woman Of Any Other Species That Is Able To Successfully Reproduce.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The peace didn't last long as they heard a knock at the door and Dean unlatched his arms from around Seth went to eat breakfast while Dean got the door. Dean opened the door only to have to look up slightly to find that it was Kane's brother, Mark. He knew Mark, that was the only reason the door didn't get slammed in his face.

"Dean, have you or Roman seen Seth? I need to talk to him about Kane." Mark said. Dean's eyes narrowed, searching Mark for any sign of sympathy. He found none.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen him since before my match yesterday." Dean answered easily.

"Okay, then I guess I'll go." Mark said, an untrustful look in his eye but he went off down the hallway despite not quite believing Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stood there for a minute, mind working over the situation and he immediately closed the door and went to Seth, wrapping his arms around him and Seth looked up and Roman looked over at him from his seat.

"We have to get Seth to New Orleans early." Dean said directly to Roman.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because that was Kane's brother. He was looking for you. He wanted to do something to hurt you, Seth. I can tell he wanted to hurt you, Baby." Dean said, hands gripping Seth's arms protectively. Seth's skin heated again at the mention of Kane and Dean looked down at him and pulled Seth up to his level and Seth calmed as he felt him holding him, his skin returning to its natural icy cold. He looked up at Dean, knowing that he'd have real questions to answer now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seth, how come you're doing that? You don't make heat, Baby. What's going on?" Dean asked. Seth gave a whimper and looked between Dean and Roman before his eyes let out tears.

"I'm sorry." Seth whimpered, pulling himself from Dean's arms, knowing that Dean should get to hold better than him.

"Why are you sorry? What do we not know, Seth?" Dean asked.

"I should have just gotten rid of it when I had the chance to." Seth whimpered, arms wrapped around himself as he protected his stomach. Roman knew what Seth meant, he was pregnant from Kane. His eyes went to Seth's stomach and he froze. That was why Seth's body kept heating up. He was pregnant and the child had inherited part of Kane's powers and part of Seth's own.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get rid of what, Seth?" Dean demanded.

"My baby." Seth whispered. The entire room went silent as Roman and Dean took in the new information. Dean took one look at Seth and his hopeful amber eyes before he simply walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him. Seth fell to his knees, eyes overflowing with tears and he desperately reached for Dean but he was gone.

"No, please! Dean, no!" Seth sobbed. Roman put his arms around Seth and held him against him. Roman wanted to go after Dean himself, but Seth needed him. He couldn't leave Seth and know that he'd left Seth at his weakest and that Seth would be hurting even more when Dean could convince him never to see Seth again. He couldn't, with a sound mind, leave Seth in this state.

"It's okay, Angel. It's okay. He just needs time to calm down." Roman said, wanting to believe his own words.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours ticked by and Seth stayed watching Disney movies. Roman watched with him, his little angel curled against his side with Roman's arm around him and he was nearly asleep with his head in Roman's shoulder. Seth finally gave a cute little content-sounding noise and cuddled himself into Roman even closer. Roman knew Seth had fallen asleep because he felt Seth's adorably hand twine itself with his own and Seth's hand trembled in his palm. He curled his own fingers around Seth's hand and the younger gave a soft smile and gave a nuzzle into Roman's neck. Seth gave a gentle murmur of Roman's name as he curled into Roman's arms. His face came out of Roman's shoulder for Roman to see. His eyes closed, long lashes that had been easily used to tickle his neck. His cute little button nose pressing slightly against Roman's shoulder and his hair splayed out over Roman's shoulder and chest as well as on his own shoulder. His lips were a soft dusty pink and his skin flawless white porcelain over his face. He looked so cute and beautiful. Roman didn't want to wake him up even though his arm was getting tired. Roman gently gathered Seth into his arms and carefully, as if Seth was a baby, got Seth into the bedroom and layed him down on the bed under thr blankets before getting in himself. Roman cuddled up behind Seth and put his arm around his waist, hand over his stomach. Roman settled in his head above Seth's on the pillow, happy the baby wasn't hurting his little Angel anymore. Roman drifted off slightly with a kiss to the crown of Seth's head. And Seth gave a groan and flipped over to face Roman and looked up to him.

"Ro." Seth mumbled as Roman brought his hand up to cup Seth's face, beginning to bring the younger's head to his shoulder. He gave a soft smile and gently rested Seth's head against his shoulder and leaned his head against his youngest lover's own head as he watched Seth sleep for a while, kissing him a few times to assure Seth that he was still there before he fell asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman woke up and gave a smile when he saw Seth sleeping. Roman ran his hand over Seth's face and the littler man gave a soft contented sigh and nuzzled into it, warm with Roman holding him. Seth gave a soft hum and opened his eyes to look up at Roman and smiled and gave a laugh, happy Roman still wanted to be there for him.

"Seth, I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna come with me?" Roman asked him. Seth shook his head.

"Mmm, still tired. You have to figure it out yourself." Seth said sleepily, smiling softly. Roman shook his head and smiled, giving Seth's hair a ruffle before he went to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth got up once he was in the shower and put on a clean pair of shorts and he pulled on one of Dean's shirts before he went into the kitchen. Dean stood there at the island and Seth froze, scared of the fact that he knew Dean was extremely drunk. "Dean? How long have you been here?" Seth whispered.

"Long enough to know that you and Roman would be better off without me completely." Dean said as though Seth was stupid.

"No, Dean please. You don't understand. I didn't want this either but this could be my only child. I can't hurt it." Seth begged, hoping to break through Dean's drunken stupor.

"I don't think you know what you're doing, Seth. That 'child' is really a god damned monster from hell, just like you are!" Dean growled.

"Dean, I don't understand..." Seth started.

"You don't understand?" Dean cut him off. "Well isn't that fucking rich? You never fucking understand anything unless you're on your knees sucking cock for money. Don't you?" Dean sneered. Seth felt tears roll down his face and his bottom lip quivered, his power sparking at his fingertips as icy blue sparks. Before he could stop it, Seth felt the power build until he exploded as Dean taunted him.

"Stop!" Seth screamed in his true voice, shattering the glass and shaking the hotel room, ice shooting towards Dean. Dean couldn't dodge in time. It hit him in the head. Seth was shaking, scared. He didn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Roman came running out of the bathroom in his pajama pants to see Seth holding Dean's head in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I lost control. What he was saying, it just made me lose control. Roman, please. Help him." Seth whispered. Roman got to his knees, checking the bloody wound on Dean's head.

"Seth, you have to heal him." Roman said, Seth stopping all movement.

"I can't." Seth whispered.

"You have to." Roman said. Seth took a deep breath and placed a hand on the wound, the skin healing with a whitish-blue glow. They waited silently, Seth crying and Roman gripping Dean's hand and Seth's as well, both scared and afraid that Dean wouldn't wake up. Everything was still and silent for the moment from the fear in both conscious men.


	13. Chapter 13

Silence stretched as Roman saw Dean cringe away from touch.

"Oh fuck, my head hurts!" Dean groaned painfully. Seth gave a happy sob, squeezing Dean in a desperate hug to his chest, crying.

"He's okay." Seth whispered shakily. Roman gave a smile and put his hand on Seth's. Dean pushed the two-tone away slightly to hold his head, now on his knees with Seth almost in his lap and Roman holding him up.

"Why do I have a hangover?" Dean slurred.

"You freaked out when I told you that I'm pregnant, Dean." Seth whispered softly, holding Roman's hand.

"Is it mine and Roman's?" Dean asked, obviously not sober enough to remember the discussion that made him drunk in the first place.

"No, it's Kane's baby, Dean." Roman said softly. Moments ticked by in silence as Dean studied the look of helplessness in Seth's eyes.

"That's fine, Baby. I don't care who the father is, I love you." Dean said, taking Seth's hand and pulling the two-tone into his arms, his free hand going down to Seth's stomach to feel it. Something hard pushed against Dean's hand and Seth gave a gasp, tears welling in his eyes. "No, Baby, don't cry. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"The baby just moved for the first time." Seth whispered, searching for Roman's hand and placed Roman's hand on his stomach with Dean's, waiting for the baby to move again. The baby pushed at Dean and Roman's hands. Seth was crying from happiness, Dean was smiling from love, and Roman was laughing from joy. They were all happy now, nothing else mattered but that.


	14. Chapter 14

That Friday at Smackdown, the Shield went out to the ring to announce that Seth wouldn't be competing at Wrestlemania and to announce their choice of wrestler to compete with them for Seth. Surely, someone would be brave enough to step up and help them. As they made their way out, Dean stayed closer to Seth than normal, guarding him while Roman played lookout for Kane and the Authority. Once they got in the ring, it was no different, Roman looked for the Authority and Kane while Dean played guardian for Seth. Dean threw Roman a microphone.

"This Monday, me and Dean learned from Seth that our colleague is pregnant." Roman said, everything silenced immediately. "The pregnancy makes him unable to compete at Wrestlemania, but we aren't planning on calling off our fight. But we do need a substitute for Seth in our fight at Wrestlemania." Roman said. Sure enough, music started up, Justin Gabriel's music and Justin came down to the ring and Seth gave a smile at his old friend and Justin gave him a hug.

"I'll fill in for him at Wrestlemania, no one else knows all his moves like I do." Justin said.

"Welcome to the family, Justin." Roman said, shaking Justin's hand. Dean followed and Seth smiled and hugged him instead.

"Welcome home, Justin." Seth whispered, smiling. Suddenly, the lights went out and Justin let go of Seth as a spotlight shone on the four men. Suddenly, Seth gasped as arms game aroun him, pulling him away. He struggled and bit the hand of his captor and grabbed ontobthe ring ropes, refusing to leave the ring. "Dean! Roman! Help!" Seth yelled. Dean ran toward Seth's voice, hoping he wouldn't hit Seth as he threw a punch. It landed on a face and Dean pulled who he knew was Seth into his arms as the lights went up. The person he'd knocked out was Mark and Kane was on the ramp. He had Justin, not Seth. He put Justin down, looking for Seth all around the arena. Kane was holding his unconscious body.

"Give him back, Kane! He's in no condition for this crap!" Roman yelled at him, echping through the arena even without a microphone. Kane just laughed.

"Why would I give back what belongs to me, boys?" Kane yelled back.

"He's not yours!" Roman yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Kane yelled.

"Why you little...!" Dean snapped and went after him, but Kane disappeared when he went to touch him. He cursed, hitting the ramp with his fists, looking to Roman and then to Justin. They were gonna lose Seth again, but at least they had Mark as bait for Kane.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Dean, Roman, and Justin were on the first bus to New Orleans, to Wrestlemania. Mark, now their hostage, was tied up to his chair on the bus. Roman and Dean were nervous about what Kane would do to Seth, Justin was scared for Seth's baby. Nobody knew what to do.


	16. Author's Note 1

**Angel's Hearts Are The Son Of An Angel And Any Other Species. An Angel's Heart Has Both Male And Female Reproductive Organs, However, An Angel's Heart Has No Ability To Get A Female Of Any Species Pregnant, For Their Sperm Is Sterile. An Angel's Heart Can Get Pregnant From Any Other Species So Long As The Species Is Not Sterile, However, Males Are Requested for Their Reproduction Process.**


	17. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
